A Thousand Miles
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Songfic with spoilers. The war is over and Miaka is back in her own time. No more war, no more ancient china, no more Tamahome. All she's left with are memories.


TA: I don't own FY or this song. And just for a note The song lyric matches with the paragraph below it. ^…^ represents characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka's face looked up towards the sun, even though Keisuke had always warned her not to. Even though she knew she should have been happy, she wasn't. She and Yui wouldn't have the same high school classes. Life was as if the book had never existed. The story was over…with Tamahome…She sighed and started walking back towards her house from the school.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Making my way downtown 

Walking fast 

Faces pass and I'm homebound   
~~~~~~~~~~

Memories surged through her mind. It seemed like only yesterday she had been fighting for her life and the future of her world in that very square. When she had summoned Suzaku and saved Yui…and lost Tamahome forever. A tear fell down her cheek. It was too hard to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Staring blankly ahead 

Just making my way 

Making a way through the crowd   
~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were so busy. Someone would see her crying. Miaka took off running. Indeed, the streets were so crowded, she failed to see the metal lamppost in her way. CLANG

~~~~~~~~~~

__

And I need you 

And I miss you 

And now I wonder   
If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by? 

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you... tonight   
~~~~~~~~~~

She felt so light, almost like she was flying. Her eyes opened down onto a pleasantly familiar place. ^This is Tamahome's home village!^ The words echoed in her mind. Her body seemed to get lower, until she could see clearly. She was above Tamahome's house. Nothing below her was moving. She could see a frozen scene. Tamahome crouched near the ground, arms open wide. Four little blurs were running towards him. The first time she had seen his family. And then she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

It's always times like these 

When I think of you 

And I wonder if you ever think of me   
'~~~~~~~~~

Tamahome looked up towards the sky. For a moment, he thought he had felt Miaka's presence in their world. It was gone now. He sighed and looked back towards his families graves. He, Chichiri, and Tasuki had parted ways at Mt. Taikyoku months ago. He had tried the wandering life, one of Chichiri's suggestions (he "didn't have to be a monk no da") but it hadn't worked. Dreams of him and Miaka married, with a family of their own. They were all gone. She was gone, and never coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Cause everything's so wrong 

And I don't belong 

Living in your precious memory   
~~~~~~~~~~

^How long has it been, Miaka?^ Tamahome thought. ^How much time has passed in your world? Are you older than me yet? Are you happy…without me?^ A single tear welled in his eye. He was alone, and he knew it. ^Please, my love…no matter what…please be happy. Without me.^

~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Cause I need you 

And I miss you 

And now I wonder   
If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by? 

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you... tonight   
And I, I Don't wanna let you know 

I, I Drown in your memory 

I, I Don't wanna let this go 

I, I Don't 

~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka blinked. For some reason she was sitting at the base of a lamppost. How she had gotten there she didn't know. She just knew her head was throbbing. As she stood, shakily, to her feet, a whispered voice echoed into her mind. Please, my love…no matter what…please be happy. Without me. The voice was Tamahome's…but…not…Barely able to contain tears anymore, she ran home and threw herself sobbing onto her bed. 

It was a few hours later a knock aroused her from her silent tears. It was Keisuke.

"Miaka, are you busy?"

No reply.

"If you're not, I want you to come with me to meet Tetsuya in half an hour. There's someone I want you to meet. He's a new student at my school." 

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Making my way downtown 

Walking fast 

Faces pass and I'm homebound   
~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Miaka! He's been waiting to meet you for an hour already! Geez, girls take forever." Keisuke always grumbled like that. Miaka was taking her time. She didn't really want to meet this guy Keisuke was begging her to at least be partially kind to. Keisuke shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Staring blankly ahead 

Just making my way 

Making a way through the crowd   
~~~~~~~~~~

"He says he remembers strange things…" he began. "He remembers a past life in which he fell in love with a young woman. She was important in his life. She was beautiful, gentle, kind, always there and always needed his help getting out of trouble." Keisuke waved to Tetsuya nearby. A shadow appeared behind him. Miaka's head raised.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

And I still need you 

And I still miss you 

And now I wonder   
If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass us by? 

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you...   
oh oh   
If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by? 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you 

If I could just hold you 

Tonight 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god…" she whispered, her hands coming to her mouth. Taka smiled.

"I've finally found you…" 


End file.
